1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool drive system in a chuck assembly where the inner end of the chuck assembly has a cylindrical inner bore portion for being received and fixed on the outer end of a motor shaft of a power tool. The tool drive system includes an insert which is received in the cylindrical bore and held against axial and rotational movement therein. The insert has structure thereon for engaging the inner end of a stem of a tool holder or a of a tool for driving the tool holder or tool. The tool holder or tool is held magnetically or by a mechanical apparatus against axial movement axially of the bore of the chuck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various chuck assemblies have been proposed for driving a tool, such as a drill bit. Typically, such chuck assemblies have utilized radially and axially movable jaws for locking the tool to the chuck assembly.
Examples of previously proposed analogous and non-analogous chuck assemblies and tool holders for chucks are disclosed in the following analogous and non-analogous U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. Patentee 3,945,653 Falche 4,188,041 Soderberg 4,199,160 Bent 4,692,073 Martindell 4,900,202 Wienhold 5,013,194 Wienhold 5,193,824 Salpaka 5,417,527 Wienhold 5,458,445 Bader et al. 5,464,229 Salpaka 5,465,983 Owens et al. 5,470,180 Jore 5,674,031 Bilz et al. 5,921,562 Robison
In prior application U.S. Ser. No. 09/317,231, there is proposed a snap-in-chuck assembly including a chuck and movable structure in the chuck for releasably engaging in an opening or annular groove in a shank of a tool or tool holder for preventing axial movement of the tool or tool holder and drive structure in the chuck for engaging mating structure on the shank when the shank of the tool or tool holder is inserted in the chuck.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the tool drive system of the present invention can be a stand alone system or can be incorporated into a conventional chuck assembly presently available on the market having jaws which are radially movable inwardly and outwardly of a central chuck bore of the chuck for gripping a tool and which has an inner threaded bore portion adapted to receive a threaded end of a motor shaft of a power tool.